


What You Call Apocalypse

by zzzett



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Family, Angel Frequency Talk, Angels, Angst, Archangels, Gen, Heaven, Hurt Gabriel, Mark of Cain, Pre-Canon, Pre-Series, Season/Series 10 Spoilers, True Forms, Wings, a little i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4940665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzzett/pseuds/zzzett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This isn't about some prizefight between your brothers, or some destiny that can't be stopped. This is about you, being too afraid to stand up to your family!"</p><p>Gabriel never said he didn't try.</p><p>That was the day he left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Call Apocalypse

The skies were shaking, the very air thrumming with the Archangels’ fury. The rest of the Host scattered to make way for the storm, flying away to the corners of Heaven where they hoped not to attract attention. 

One would be a fool to stay around as Michael and Lucifer fought it out, which was becoming a regular occasion. Not long ago, Lord had breathed life into the man, Adam, and demanded his children love him as they love Him, if not more. Although not all angels were pleased by the decision, it wasn’t their place to question, and they kept their heads low… All but one.

The second Archangel, Lucifer; God’s most cherished and most beautiful. Of all, he had the purest heart, his wings the purest white like starlight; his full form was so bright that even other angels could hardly stare at him. He was Heaven’s beloved, the entire Host looking up to him in awe and admiration. Hence why it was such a shock that he was the one protesting the Lord now. 

Gabriel cringed as he watched his two big brothers charge at each other, their magnificent wings flaring in rage. He was familiar with the process now; they would fly and crash into one another again and again, tangling in a mess of feathers and light and screams, not caring about the collateral damage in their wake. Not caring about how much they hurt each other, how much they were _willing_ to hurt each other; it horrified Gabriel, made him want to cry out in protest. They were family, _his_ family, how had things changed so much? Why wasn’t Father intervening?

||||| it must be the Key ||||| Raphael had once told him. The Key -and Lock- of Darkness that God had entrusted Lucifer with; it was corrupting him, the Darkness reaching out through the Mark to its bearer. Their brother’s jealousy of Man was growing each day, along with an uncharacteristic aggressiveness to get his point across. Michael was actually no better; initially shocked like everyone else, he was soon enraged at the prospect of anyone defying Father, Key-bearer or not. His devotion was blinding him. 

They were both blinded, mad. 

At Gabriel’s stalling, Raphael tugged at his little brother, suggesting they leave. Gabriel was yet unable to take his eyes off the fighting. He knew trying to stop them was useless, stone-headed big idiots that they were; didn’t make it easier to watch, to stand by helpless. 

 

||||| father ||| stop this |||||

||||| I am begging you to stop them |||||

 

Stars trembled as an old planetary system was crushed below the battle. Millions of desperate prayers scattered like sparks throughout the galaxy, fading away…

 

Silence. 

Worlds turned to dust, innocent lives lost. Again.

No answer from Father. Again.

Two worn brothers that halted in their struggle, weakened by each other. Normally this was the point they would stop, the end of a world more than enough to pull at their deeply buried conscience. Or they would be just tired. Then they could go their separate ways to sulk until the next time they met.

Raphael had long left but Gabriel remained, still shaken by the echoes of dying prayers. His wings, his very grace trembled in horror and sorrow; this had to stop, he couldn’t bear it, the sight of the damage his beloved brothers left on each other and the universe, their wavelengths fluctuating by exhaustion and hurt…

They were gathering themselves. He saw their gazes locking. But, they didn’t turn away. Didn’t leave. Something was wrong. With some effort, Michael flared his wings again. Lucifer strained to do the same.

Gabriel felt a chill at his core. _No..._

They were still blinded, mad. Except this time, one of them likely wouldn’t survive the next blow.

 

||||| stop ||||| 

 

Gabriel called out to them for the first time, watching in terror as the two took off towards each other yet again. He wasn’t going to stand by this time, he couldn’t. 

 

||||| please ||| no more |||||

 

The air crackled as the blinding light of the older Archangels met in the middle, reached out to drown the other- but an obstacle separated them for the first time, a golden light, smaller yet warmer, placed inbetween just before they touched-

 

||||| NO MORE |||||

 

Gabriel felt the anger and shock, the confusion and _the nerve_ , sudden reluctance of the fairer light, determination of the stronger, a speck of sorrow from both at the last nanosecond-

They were too blinded, too mad to stop.

Every angel at every corner of Heaven had to cringe at the sharpest cry that ever thundered through the Host.

Its reality ripped through their blindness and made them stop, and for a moment they weren’t mad anymore. Michael radiated sympathy and regret and the deepest sorrow and _why_ , while Lucifer was stunned, frozen like a cold statue at the sight of their wounded little brother. The golden light was diminished, the ever golden wings -now tainted with silvery speckles- encasing the shivering form of Gabriel like a cocoon as the young Archangel softly wept, waves of pain and despair echoing in the celeste like a throbbing ache…

 

||||| you should not have stayed || little brother |||||

 

Michael’s voice was the first to disturb the agony. Golden feathers slowly parted, and Gabriel looked up. 

For the first time, the senior Archangels saw the joy of Heaven extinguished from the golden gaze, a stake to their steady wavelengths. Below the shock, their instinct was to reach out, to sooth and protect with their grace, because that’s what big brothers did. But the broken sight told them they had lost the right. Michael pushed down the apology bubbling up inside him out of the pride of a good son. Lucifer was too stunned to even think, the Mark’s dark hold forgotten for the moment, feeling the ache to his core of the little brother he brought up himself-

Then Gabriel gathered his light like a waning sun and vanished, the Host losing his presence for millennia to come, his anguished wavelength dragging behind…

 

||||||||||||||||||||||| | | | | | | h **U R t s | | | | | |||| ||||||||||**

 **||||||||||||||||** ||||||||||||

|||||||||||||||

|||

 

The two brothers turned towards each other again.

Through the other’s gaze, Gabriel’s last reflection morphed into blame, blinding.

And they were mad again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> I'm quite nervous tbh. 3 Months ago I had nothing to do with Supernatural. Now after 10 seasons in a row I have so much to think about, and my plot bunnies actually bother me enough to get written. I normally can hardly finish fanfics before my muses leave so ._.
> 
> So many great writers here I feel like a peasant. I'm rusty and English isn't my native language, but I hope some of you have enjoyed this regardless. I plan to do more with Gabe and angels ;u; So many unexplained backstories and fixing ideas...
> 
> 01/25/16: Slightly edited the frequency talk in context.


End file.
